


出差到约旦吃什么/Bring nothing and eat everything

by pAntie2



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pAntie2/pseuds/pAntie2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>自然是……吃毛熊！<br/>Napoleon·今天体力也很好呢·Solo：哎呀呀，受伤了，要Illya亲亲才能好~</p><p>文中关于约旦传统食物和标题灵感来源于知乎世界说专栏文章《嫁到约旦吃什么》。</p>
            </blockquote>





	出差到约旦吃什么/Bring nothing and eat everything

他们向着更深处出发  
光辉洒向群峰，火焰狂舞  
那里是天际  
贝督因[1]豪侠无畏而且勇猛  
第一缕月光降落在米厄宰奈[2]顶端  
远道而来的客人，驼铃安歇  
RAMADAN KAREEM[3]  
慷慨的斋月  
  
  
日暮西沉，落下余晖勾勒出金色大地上曼妙的绵延起伏。  
  
由日入夜，陌生的驼队遥遥，在巨大沙盘中画出剪影，踽踽数点。一轮落日堪堪沉入天际，脚底依旧残余的白日的滚烫，正以极快的速度流逝着。  
  
吊诡的风在沙漠腹地酝酿，卷裹起表层浮动的流沙，蠢蠢欲动地，要将大地雕刻成陌生而且可怖的形状。  
  
入夜，便是魔鬼横行的时刻。  
  
向导卡里姆一面说着，操着口音浓重的英语，指向不远处隐现的灯火，“我们到那里休整。”  
  
一匹骆驼不紧不慢地走着，同行的女子蒙面，男人皆着阿拉伯传统长袍，腰间挂着形制精美的弯刀，他们看上去像是任何一支路过沙漠的商队——如果不去注意他们的鞋的话。  
  
该死、该死的沙子。  
  
夜幕如同薄纱笼罩，将他们的样貌遮掩得模糊。走在队伍最后的男人身材高大，本该惹眼的金发裹在头巾下，唯独那双皮鞋，却明白地彰显着外乡人的身份。  
  
“我爱沙漠，热辣而且神秘，尤其是夕阳，简直美极了，”Napoleon同他并排走着，语调带着轻佻，一面无比自然地把一只手搭上了对方肩膀，“不是吗，Peril？”  
  
“我讨厌沙漠，太热。”Illya正同他那双盛满了沙子的皮鞋闹别扭，脸上分明地写满了“没兴趣闲聊”。  
  
很显然，沙漠的“热辣”教这位训练有素的苏联特工适应不良，他变得格外烦躁——相比平时被挑衅时更甚。 Napoleon像是还想说什么，最终却只叹出口气，识趣地退开两步，两人一前一后跟在了驼队的末尾。  
  
鞋底钻进了无数极细的沙粒，步子愈发沉重，每一步都像是要陷到沙地愈深处。  
  
四周空阔，沉默之下，一时间竟只听见自己因疲惫而沉重的喘息。  
  
突如其来的安静只持续了数十秒，对方却又突然勾起嘴角凑近到Illya耳边，“卡里姆那儿还有好几双凉鞋，我是说，如果你需要的话。”  
  
“……”  
  
“皮鞋显然不是最好的选择。”  
  
“可我很满意我的选择谢谢。”  
  
“相信我，你袜子里的那些沙子会一直一直待在那儿 ，没法摆脱，直到永远，”男人耸了耸肩，信誓旦旦的样子，“绝对的亲身经历，我至今还能再我那双袜子里找到阿布扎比前年的沙……”  
  
“那只能证明你从来不洗袜子。”  
  
“转移话题。”  
  
“我只是在陈述事实。”  
  
“你只是不想承认自己做了个不怎么明智的选择，错误的一步棋。”  
  
“说到一步棋的对错，相信我，你是不会想和我争辩的。”  
  
“看，典型的转移话题。”  
  
“我没……”  
  
  
“Boys，注意场合，好么？”一行人已经走到帐篷“旅舍”的门口，Gaby终于忍不住翻了个白眼。  
  
“有没有人说过你很适合个当幼儿园老师，Gaby？”Waverly跟着回头看了眼突然噤声的两人，顿时无比庆幸Gaby提前结束了她的短假。  
  
“天知道我有多讨厌扮演母亲的角色，还是他们俩的。”  
  
“一个团队最重要的就是协调合作，”Waverly一面从向导那儿接过些什么，一面继续往下说道，“事实上这点你做得相当好，Gaby，非常好，让这个小队像上了润滑的齿轮那样高效运转。”  
  
“欧，有趣的比喻，我们确实配合得很，‘ **润滑** ’。”几人鱼贯走进帐篷，恰好也听见了Waverly的这一番话；Napoleon跟着挑了挑眉，看向坐到他右首的Illya，后者像是没听见他的调侃，正不动声色地观察着四周环境。  
  
“是吧，peril？”见对方没有反应，Napoleon便笑着又问了一遍，终于如愿看见对方微侧过脸来，耳廓泛出可疑的红色。  
  
"Ramadan Kareem！"  
  
Illya未及反驳，两人无声的交流就被热情的祝福打断，女主人端来大得夸张的铁盘，摆上桌来几乎占去大半张桌子，“Ramadan Kareem，为你们做的，曼萨福。”  
  
面前的曼萨福[4]堆叠如小山。大块带骨羊排铺就在奶香浓郁的米饭上，焦脆的坚果同碧翠的香草星点缀着，气势恢宏——让人不禁联想起同样阿兹拉克城堡[5]。  
  
“各位，约旦国菜曼萨福，我想你们都吃羊肉的吧，”Waverly熟稔地展开了餐巾，一面冲着坐在主人身边的向导点点头，“首先要感谢我们的卡里姆，有了你我们才能如此顺利地展开部署。”  
  
众人跟着举起手中的玻璃小杯，杯中的锡兰红茶浸透了鼠尾草，斗室间顷刻便是茶香酽酽。  
  
“一切顺利。”  
  
隔着厚重的门帘，风声由尖啸变作闷响。夜幕沉默望着，忽而又被阵氤氲的浓云遮没了眼，平地里腾起隆隆风沙——腹地深处似有什么酝酿着，将将欲袭来。  
  
  
\-----------------  
“如果我没记错的话, sir，”Waverly的部署刚结束不久，Napoleon的声音便在公共频道里跟着响起，“自由的约旦哈希姆王国，几年前英国就已经宣称从这里彻底撤出了吧？”  
  
“是的，Solo，相当、嗯十分细致的观察，我是说，但很显然，我们这是一次联合行动，跨组织的某些，必要的，嗯无国界的合作。”  
  
“所以卡里姆和昨晚那家人都是英方‘ **尚未撤离** ’的卧底，你的手下，顺便给我们提供了这次军火交易的内幕消息。”  
  
“Oh well,well done,Agent Solo,总是这么的敏锐，”Waverly加快了语速，就像他每次遇到Napoleon向他提出的棘手问题时那样，“不过卡里姆并不是向我报告，他来自一个合作部门，可以这么说……好了，女士，和先生们，祝你们好运。”  
  
说完Waverly便切断了出去，车内一时只剩下通讯器中电流声微弱的杂音。空气凝滞着，沿着平坦却蜿蜒的小道，一路驶向城市那头灯火通明的富人区。  
  
Illya: "Show off."  
  
来自前排的声音相当简洁而干脆，Napoleon的视线在后视镜里同对方交汇，"Jealous."  
  
Illya:“哈，有趣的，你是说我，嫉妒，你？”  
  
Napoleon:“是的，而且我想我是特指谁来扮演Gaby的未婚夫这件事。”  
  
两人终于剃掉了积蓄已久的胡子，同Gaby一行三人换上了正装，预备以来自美国的竞拍者的身份参与这场军火拍卖，搜集各重型武器的去向。  
  
“这不公平，这次应该轮到我了。”苏联特工漂亮的蓝眼珠里透出明显的愤懑，他不得不在外勤任务中扮演了cowboy的马仔，又一次。  
  
“我以为我们在扮演Gaby未婚夫的技术问题上应该有相当一致的意见。”  
  
“……”  
  
车里沉默了片刻，Gaby突然意识到两人的视线都转移到自己的身上，“看我干嘛，我觉得你们都是一样的……糟糕。”  
  
“既然这样那我们又回到同样的基准线，”Napollya歪了歪脑袋，继而往后靠进真皮的后座，试图找到个更舒适的位置，“加上我认识这场拍卖的一个竞拍人，Gaby又能用上她的鲁迪舅舅的一些关系，voila，绝妙的组合。”  
  
“……”  
  
“当然，其实如果你不介意的话我完全可以扮演某个阿拉伯富商，然后你俩假扮我妻子一类的，这样还能有两个‘ **席位** ’空缺呢……”  
  
刚说到一半，伴随吱呀呀的轻响，一阵凉风猛地拂过了所有人的脖颈。  
  
“Gaby？！”另外两人几乎是异口同声。  
  
“没什么，我只是需要点新鲜空气。”Gaby深吸口气转过头来，缓缓摇上了车窗，她突然十分后悔轻信了Waverly扯的那些自己必不可少之类的好话。  
  
  
“Well，祝愿你别搞砸。”车身滑进了别墅外的辅道，稳稳当当地停下，Illya扣了扣耳麦，示意他们再检查一遍监听器正常运行。  
  
“嗯哼，不过你是不是忘了什么……”Napoleon说着，便好整以暇地靠到后座上。  
  
“……祝愿你别搞砸，sir，需要我帮你打开那扇该死的车门吗，SIR？”  
  
“我可以为我的女士服务，Illya，多谢了，不过劳驾把我们的皮箱提过来。”  
  
身后传来动静，恰好有几名同来晚宴的客人从小径上走过；Illya只得生生打住了习惯性的反击，深吸口气换上了勉强的笑脸，“你的皮箱，SIR.”  
  
Napoleon弯起嘴角，伸手从对方手中接过不大的皮箱，似不经意，彼此指尖在狭窄的把手上触碰，短暂地，在黑暗中愈加干燥而热烫。  
  
“对下表，咳、现在是十七点零二分。”Illya不自然转移了话题，迅速抽回的手心似乎还残留着对方狡黠的抚触。  
  
“我们会小心的。”Napoleon冲他挤了挤眼，一面弯起手臂让他的女伴——鲁迪的外甥女、核武专家的女儿泰勒小姐搭上来。  
  
“一会儿见。”Gaby说着挽住Napoleon转身，另一手动作自然地拂过耳坠上的监听收发器。  
  
  
  
半吊子。  
  
苏联人听着那人在耳机里从古罗马神殿的廊柱样式谈到在中亚细亚的草原上[6]和标题音乐，他略有些神经质地拨弄着眼前监听设备上的旋转按钮，一面在心里忿忿地加上一句总结。  
  
接近预定的竞拍时间，Illya瞥了眼搭在方向盘的左手腕上的手表。  
  
“真难以想象身边每一个人都拥有着足以带来世界末日的武器，并且还要竞拍上百万条生命的感觉……”  
  
“你脸上有东西，Napoleon。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“对，对就是那儿，那一整个‘ **天底下我最迷人** ’的自大狂牌微笑。嗯你可以收起来了，现在没人在看你。”  
  
“时刻保持警惕和伪装，little Gaby，只是特工的本能罢了。”  
  
  
“女士们先生们，很遗憾地通知各位，由于我们在入场资格审查的过程中出了点小小的差错，所以竞拍可能将推迟片刻。完成审查之后竞拍就会开始，各位稍安勿躁，相信我，这花不了多长时间。”  
  
背景轻微的嘈杂突然静下来，Illya在监听的另一头清楚地听见那个陌生的中年男子的声音，带着些意大利南部的口音。  
  
  
  
“Peril？”  
  
耳机里重新响起那人刻意压低的嗓音，强烈的不安犹如荒漠上的浓稠夜色，悄无声息地扼住了咽喉。  
  
“我正朝二楼那间储藏室走看看能发现什么，Solo现在还留在宴会大厅……well,我想现在我们都应该祈祷那张结构图相当可靠。”  
  
Illya从车窗望出去，不远处错落的别墅灯火通明，嵌在密匝匝的黑里，阴森得骇人。  
  
  
  
“欧各位，我对刚才的小插曲感到万分抱歉，现在问题已经解决了，”中年男子的声音再次响起，他应该是站到了二楼的阶梯上，轻松的语调回荡在挑高的大厅上空，渐趋剥脱出阴沉的质地。  
  
“带了手稿的那两位先生，我想……”  
  
博洛涅塔-马里内奥家族的军火交易仍保留着最原始的交易方式，竞拍人的筹码被提前清点，而用以交易的往往是些价值不菲的文物和艺术品；如此一来账面清洁，便无从追查。  
  
根据宴会大厅里那人所说，Illya推断应该是有人泄密——然而对方只知道拍卖会混进了卧底，带着名人手稿。  
  
Napoleon的皮箱中，放的正是亚历山大·波菲利维奇·鲍罗丁的手稿。  
  
可惜台上话音未落，整座别墅猛地陷入黑暗之中。  
  
“哗啦——”  
  
东南角落地窗户的玻璃应声碎裂，未等分散在大厅的雇佣兵和保镖反应，子弹竟从相反的方向飞速袭来。血线破空，瞬间便湮灭在浓稠的黑色当中。  
  
剧变陡生。  
  
大厅登时乱作一团。而枪声响起的瞬间，Napoleon便已经矮身贴靠到墙边。  
  
室内的戒备比他所预想的更加森严，Napoleon仔细回忆着所有的布控点位，指尖叩击身后的墙面，敲打出无规律的节奏。  
  
仅数十秒，一道身影便悄无声息地靠过来。他接过Illya递来的装备，手中的Walther P38流畅地上膛，两人呈现战备姿势，肩背自然地贴靠到一处，体温隔了好几层衣物，彼此熨帖。  
  
“很高兴你能在这儿，Peril！”Napoleon一面干脆利落地用重拳砸向来人的咽喉，一面朝Illya语调轻松地打着招呼——后者正巧陷入缠斗拉锯当中，只勉强应了一声。  
  
“需要，”枪托猛地砸上意图偷袭对方的一名雇佣兵的后脖颈，Napoleon的声音才慢一拍似的，懒洋洋响起来，“帮忙吗？”  
  
“不……用，”Illya用力将对手勒得更紧，仿佛手下绞住的是那人恶质的笑意，他有些忿忿地反唇相讥，“承认这次的潜入任务你又暴露了就行。”  
  
室内时不时响起枪声，混迹在嘈杂的尖叫声中，两人只得沿楼梯艰难上行；按照事先制定的后备计划，他们和Gaby会合后，直升机会在楼顶接应。  
  
“我、得、纠正一下，”Napoleon紧贴着墙壁，不屈不挠地想扳回一局，“只是‘ **差点** ’，带手稿的不止我们，说不定我本来能蒙混过去。”  
  
“我不信……”  
  
“你不信我能‘ **骗** ’过去？”  
  
“这是场豪赌，cowboy，而我不太认同你们这些人莽撞的冒险。”  
  
“你们这些人，”Napoleon低声但语调曲折地复述了一遍，“你是打算上升到地域层面吗？”  
  
“在谋略方面我们确实更胜一筹，你得承认，苏联已经包揽了十五年国际象棋世界冠军了。”  
  
“一个鲍特维尼克[7]证明不了什么……”  
  
两人一前一后迅速闪进了二层的转角，火力渐远，又恰巧遇上正朝阁楼暗门摸索的Gaby。  
  
“Gaby！”两道熟悉的声音几乎同时在身后响起。  
  
“意外收获，”Gaby扬了扬手中火柴盒大小的微型摄像机，视线在黑暗中扫过两人模糊的身影，“电力还有多久恢复？”  
  
“根据预计的反应速度，两分钟，至多……”  
  
未及说完，楼道骤然亮起。  
  
两人举枪戒备，数名雇佣兵紧跟着出现在楼道转角。  
  
叫人绝望的劣势。  
  
“沙漠里见。”掩护着Gaby进入暗门之前，Napoleon压低嗓音飞快地说了一句。  
  
“？”Illya有些不解，却仍跟着对方向楼道尽头的玻璃窗退去。  
  
“对了，Peril，你越野拉力怎么样？”  
  
随着突如其来的炸响，两人迅速从二楼洞开的窗口跳下。  
  
所幸底下是柔软的沙地，Illya迅疾地翻身躲过了紧随其后的数发子弹；越野车从不远处的车库中轰鸣着驶出，经过他身边时猛地减速，Illya抹了把脸上的沙尘，敏捷地从半阖的车门钻进去。  
  
几个连贯的闪避漂移，车身在接近大门时突然大幅晃动了数下。  
  
“欧……”  
  
“怎么了？！”  
  
“我想我刚刚轧到了国王。”  
  
越野车横冲直撞地越过草坪上修剪得深浅交错的方格棋盘，半人高的棋子被撞得四散。  
  
“……”  
  
"Checkmate！"  
  
“……”  
  
“对了，你应该带了那个吧。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
Napoleon猛打方向盘，甩开一排角度刁钻的子弹；车轮同地面摩擦，发出尖锐的啸叫。越野车加大速度冲向正缓缓合拢的铁门，两面都是火力充足的保镖。  
  
Napoleon接过Illya递来的护目镜，带上的瞬间铁门边的闪光弹便尽职地炸响，猛烈的强光短暂限制了对方的反应；而这片刻的时间差，足够他们驶出正门。  
  
  
入夜的沙漠一片死寂，风声嘶鸣，随心所欲塑造着一切——他将沟壑从别地搬来此处又将沙丘从此处搬到别地。  
  
越野车颠簸着，轧过贫瘠裸露的砂石地，猛然冲上了连绵起伏的沙丘。黑云久未散去，俨然是一副遮天蔽日的架势。前照灯似也成了摆设，陡峭的沙丘像被削去弧度一般急坠而下；他们几乎是横冲直撞地驰向更深处，甩掉追兵的同时，进入了愈发荒凉的沙漠腹地。  
  
  
浓云厚重不散，阴森可怖地肆虐在这漫长的夜里。  
  
油箱里的燃油只剩下小半，Napoleon将车缓缓停在一处拢起的石壁背面。  
  
“看样子很可能有沙暴。”Illya眯起眼睛从车窗望出去，风中卷裹着沙粒，将视线遮挡得模糊。  
  
“不怎么走运的一天啊嘶……”一不小心扯到伤口，Napoleon抱着绑了绷带的手臂，也跟着看向窗外。他的大臂外侧被弹片划伤，直到刚才才做了紧急处理——高档衬衫被撕开充当止血带，此刻的他只得光着膀子躺在车座上。  
  
Illya皱紧眉头，情绪有些复杂，“这就是你所谓的‘ **自有办法** ’，在沙漠里等着然后不知道什么时候彻底被埋进流沙里？”  
  
Napoleon没有回答，反倒是饶有兴致地盯着Illya的侧脸——刚才那人发现自己受伤后无措慌乱的表情，简直够他回味上一年。  
  
“别担心，等天亮吧，沙暴一时还不会来。”  
  
“可你的伤……”Illya有些担忧地看着他，尽管没有伤到要处，但失血依旧让他看上去十分疲惫。  
  
“你在担心我。”Napoleon突然转过脸看进他的眼睛，漂亮的眼珠在车内微弱的光线下显得越发氤氲。  
  
“因为我可不想载一具尸体回去。”  
  
“你在担心我。”那人却对自己的呛声视而不见，只继续执着地陈述着，声音透出显而易见的恶质笑意。  
  
“……随你高兴。”苏联人再次把脸转向前面的挡风玻璃，在那人灼灼的目光下不自然地换了好几个坐姿。  
  
车厢内再次变得安静。空气中仅剩风沙的呜呜闷响，在窗外卷裹起骇人的影，不时拍打上来。  
  
“我没事，”Napoleon的声音宛如振荡在大提琴的共鸣箱中，有着低沉而且慵懒的嗡鸣，“真的。”  
  
他说着抬起没受伤的那条胳臂，一手覆上Illya轻颤不已的指尖，后者似乎正陷入到某种难以遏制的躁郁情绪当中。触碰带着干燥的热度，Illya既没有拒绝也没有回应——他正在同那些不受控的情绪抗争着，混乱的回忆同现实交织重叠，懊恼、无措、愤怒以至于惶惶不安。  
  
轻覆上去的手突然被一把抓住，掌心有着冰凉潮湿的触感，Napoleon任凭他握着，掌心严丝合缝地紧贴，不知何时伊始，已经变作了十指相扣。  
  
待Illya反应过来想要把手抽开，却毫不意外地对上了那人真假参半地哭丧了脸，“冷……”说着又像是怕自己的说法缺乏说服力一般，接连打了好几个冷颤。  
  
“怎么了，要再给你件衣服吗？”尽管知道对方难免有诈，Illya仍第一时间看向了他的伤处——绷带固定得相当到位，没有再渗出血迹。  
  
“疼，”Napoleon半仰躺在座椅上，低声哼哼了两句宣告着作为病号的“特权”，不依不饶地扯着对方的袖口，“亲一下，就不疼了。”  
  
“……”  
  
漫长的沉默突然被唇边拂过的，蜻蜓点水般的亲吻打断。没等Napoleon咂摸出味道，对方却又重新正襟危坐地挪开了距离。  
  
“你的脸好红。”Napoleon意犹未尽地舔了舔唇角，弯出一道得意的笑。  
  
“住嘴，Cowboy，要是你再多说一个字，我发誓KGB的‘ **Kiss** ’不介意多一个实践的对象。”  
  
下一秒。  
  
Napoleon欺身向前，继续了Illya那份飞快的亲吻。唇舌辗转，彼此的津液吮吸翻搅出的轻微水声，在狭窄的车厢内显得情色异常。Napoleon一手插入眼前人服帖漂亮的金发，他轻拽着，迫使对方的脑袋小幅地后仰，献祭般的姿势；他吮咬着Illya的下唇，舌头灵活地逡巡过每一处敏感点。  
  
情欲被点燃，几乎要在这干燥而逼仄的空气迸射出耀眼的火花。  
  
Napoleon的吻持续向下，流连在脖颈跳突的血管旁边。气息不稳，热切而湿润地喷上敏感的肌肤；他轻咬住对方随着吞咽动作而不断上下滚动的喉结，Illya意图环上他后背的手在半空中顿了顿，小心翼翼避开Napoleon的伤处。  
  
身上那人像是却完全不在意的样子，那只尚还能控制自如的手钻进来，在单薄的衣料下肆意游移。Napoleon转而舔舐Illya泛红的耳廓，旖旎的情话同啧啧的水声直截了当地刺激着他敏感的羞耻心。Napoleon反倒更加得寸进尺，一手向下，熟稔地覆上硬挺的部位，揉捏隔着布料略有些粗糙的质地，竟有着某种异样的快感。  
  
情愫蔓延，随着汗水与欲念蒸腾，在过分窄小的车厢中翻滚积聚。  
  
衣衫半褪，Illya后仰起头颅，他不自觉地蹙紧了眉头。  
  
背德的快感像极寒之地里唯一的火光，陌生而且危险，却诱使着他心甘情愿地纵身其中。  
  
直至燃烧殆尽。  
  
Napoleon带着枪茧的指腹有些粗暴地抚弄着阳具顶端的沟回，Illya攀着对方赤裸的背肌，一面恶狠狠地回吻。  
  
"Checkmate."Napoleon的声音突然附到耳边，恶质地挑逗着。  
  
Illya在他手里射出来，荷尔蒙的气息愈发浓郁，彼此的吐息热烫缠结，他不由得眯起眼睛——那些狠戾而混乱的快感如同某种致命的圈套，诱他步步深入。  
  
  
  
两人相互偎着，Illya在晨光初升时迷迷糊糊醒来。夜幕下阴森诡谲已然一扫而光，取而代之却是苍凉的平静。石罅被细密的沙子填满，不远处却有另一片干涸的土地裸露出来，呈现着干枯开裂的疮痍。  
  
过分的荒凉让人不由得产生奇异的错觉，也许他们已经进入了另一个星球，甚至另一个时空——作为世界上唯一仅剩下的人类。  
  
  
  
“他们两个最好是真的没法联络上我们！”  
  
瓦迪拉姆沙漠另一边正刮起迅疾的风，Gaby和Waverly跟着监听设备最后发出的信号在漫天沙尘中艰难前行，Gaby有些恶狠狠地冲着对讲机喊了一句。  
  
伴随着沙沙的电磁干扰声，Waverly不由得缩了缩脖子——更多的团队建设，大概会是个必要的选择。  
  
  
  
“……什么世界，末日？”Illya有些不好的预感，接下来从那人嘴里说出的话，很可能会让他忍不住想朝着那张漂亮的脸上狠狠地揍上一拳。  
  
“多浪漫，假设地球上只剩下我们两个，末日前的性爱——我该感谢上帝的安排，不是么？”  
  
“……”  
  
面前这人在某些方面，实在坦荡又无耻得教人牙痒——他还是个伤患，Illya捏紧拳头，第七十三遍这样告诉自己。  
  
他讨厌沙漠！  
  
\-----------------  
[1]贝督因为阿拉伯语音译，意为“荒原上的游牧民”、“逐水草而居的人”，主要分布在西亚和北非广阔的沙漠和荒原地带，是阿拉伯民族的一部分。  
[2]米厄宰奈，阿拉伯语音译，意为清真寺宣礼塔。  
[3]RAMADAN KAREEM，斋月祝福语。  
[4]曼萨福，阿拉伯语音译，字面意指“大托盘”，多为阿拉伯传统美食酸奶羊肉盖饭。  
[5]阿兹拉克城堡，阿拉伯古代沙漠城堡。  
[6]在中亚细亚的草原上（В Средней Азии），强力五人集团成员之一亚历山大·鲍罗丁所作的交响音画。  
[7]鲍特维尼克，指米哈伊尔·鲍特维尼克，苏联人，曾包揽了1948年至1963年大部分国际象棋世界冠军。自冷战伊始，除了1972年至1975年间博比·菲舍尔作为美国选手历史性地夺得冠军，苏联棋手几乎一直垄断了国际象棋世界冠军赛的首奖，而美苏棋手之间的对弈也曾一度成为冷战无形的筹码。


End file.
